Michael Cray (The Wild Storm)
Here, he proved his skill as an assassin, able to find the vulnerable point's in his targets' security by studying them and empathizing with them, while acknowledging that they were bad or callous people who needed to be killed. Everyone Is Looking Up Michael was personally assigned the mission of assassinating Jacob Marlowe, the billionaire head of the Halo Corporation. Working out that Marlowe's plan of selling personal solar panels to rich people would ultimately lead to the poor being left to shoulder the upkeep of municipal power grids, he decided to kill Jacob Marlowe using proximity-released polonium to poison him. However, while laying the charges, Michael walked in on Marlowe. When Marlowe went to restrain him, an explosion he could not explain blew him out of the office, and he ran, regarding the mission as a failure. While debriefing, Michael fainted, which necessitated a medical checkup, which revealed an inoperable brain tumor. Shocked by this news, Michael had a crisis of conscience. Around this time, Michael began to notice that he now had the power to dissolve small objects with his right hand, but he told no-one about this. While recovering, Michael was approached by his boss, Miles Craven, who asked him to do one last assassination before going on his medical leave - Angela Spica, an I.O. engineer who had taken secret technology from the organization and constructed a "transdermal drysuit" - a suit of power armor with incredible consequences. Michael Cray did his research on Spica, and discovered that Craven had lied - Spica's profile revealed she could be talked around, and did not need to be assassinated. Accusing Craven of lying to him, he refused to do the job, and in retaliation Craven revoked his medical insurance. At this point, Michael Cray was approached by Christine Trelane, who introduced herself as a headhunter for Executive Protection Services, a private outfit, which would match or better everything he was getting from I.O., for a similar job. When an I.O. wetworks duo tried to kill him, he accepted her offer. Executive Protection Services Moving to San Francisco, Michael was hesitant to staff the office he had agreed to head, but was also surprised that E.P.S. was working so hard to provide for him - providing him with a doctor, a new home address, and asking him to connect with his father, who lived there. Christine Trelane explained that these provided peace of mind, which would be instrumental in killing his first target: Oliver Queen. | Powers = * : Cray shares a symbiotic relationship with an alien organism attached to his brain. This alien grants Cray the ability to disintegrate matter with a touch. Any energy source which is dissolved will violently release all energy within. ** : Cray can project his ability in the form of explosive energy blasts. | Abilities = * * * * * * | Strength = * Cray possesses the strength of a normal human man who engages in intense regular exercise. | Weaknesses = * : Cray lacks conscious control over his ability. The alien only triggers it in response to Cray's subconscious. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Deathblow was created by Jim Lee and Brandon Choi, first appearing in Darker Image #1. However, in The Wild Storm continuity, his first appearance is in Warren Ellis' and Jon Davis-Hunt's The Wild Storm #1. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Assassins Category:Military Characters Category:African American